


Pizzelle’s

by TOZ1ER



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mike is emo, also eddie is italian and has a lil accent, and gay for eachother, and i’m bad w titles :/, and so is el, as well as frank and sonia, called Pizzelle’s because they eat them in this, fluff fluff and fluff, i don’t like mean parents :(, let me have this okay, mostly just eddie’s pov, oh did i mention fluff?, other losers are only mentioned, probably a two parter, richie and eddie are bilingual icons, some italian speaking in here boiz, sorry :/ - Freeform, theyre like 17/18 in this y’all, we love joyce byers and karen wheeler in this household amen, went and maggie are good parents, will is playing D&D!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: Eddie gets to spend Christmas with Richie, but almost 1000 miles away from where they live.orEddie gets to go with Richie’s family to their annual Christmas Get Together(previously known as Milano’s but i changed it up cause i wanted to)





	Pizzelle’s

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on ao3 but i’ve written stuff on wattpad as well (if you want to follow that, my wattpad is @cxstaway)
> 
> also, i used google translate for the Italian, so feel free to comment below and correct me on any mistakes made with the Italian. I also didn’t really proof read this too much so there’s probably minor mistakes. and i OOP-
> 
> thank you again for reading, and i hope you enjoy <3

The plane ride to Hawkins, Indiana from Derry, Maine, was long, or at least it seemed that way. The Tozier’s + Eddie were half awake, hauling huge luggages, and drinking old coffee. 

You see, the reason that this group was going to Indiana as because the Tozier’s were on their way to go to the annual Wheeler Christmas Party Weekend. It was a yearly thing that Richie’s extended family did where they’d be off for about a week during Christmas where Eddie would just constantly miss his boyfriend the whole time, while Richie seemed like he was having fun. But when he got back, Richie would always tell Eddie that it was no fun without him and would give him his extra gift during the Loser’s Annual Xmas Gift Exchange. 

But this year was different, since Eddie got to come along. Eddie was just a month and a half away from being eighteen, and after begging his mother over and over, Sonia finally let him go with his boyfriend. He cheered and thanked her and hugged her and even made his mother’s homemade biscotti recipe for her. She’s wasn’t going to be lonely, she had her husband Frank to celebrate Christmas with, and he wanted to experience different Christmas’s traditions and cuisines from their usual traditional Italian Christmas dinner. 

The Kaspbrak’s moved to America from Sicily, Italy, when Eddie was just shy of ten. He was the only one who spoke English in his family upon moving to America, but now Frank and Sonia know a little to have a light conversation. But he was afraid that no one would like the weird tan kid with the funky accent, until he met Richie, Stanley, and Bill at school. He met Ben in middle school, and Beverly, Audra and Mike the summer before freshman year. Eddie was so happy he found a good group of friends, and was so happy that they didn’t think he was weird. 

And part of the reason Richie was so attracted to Eddie when they were younger was because of his “odd” quirks. Richie LOVED Eddie’s accent, and he still does. His heart explodes when Eddie can’t say an english word right, or when he gets mad and starts cussing in Italian, or when he gets too shy around strangers to even speak at all so he only speaks in Italian to Richie, or when Eddie will get a little tipsy from drinking and just completely retorts his accent until it’s unintelligible; it was all one big heart explosion for Richie and he loved every second of it. Richie, for years, and with a little help from Eddie, practiced the language and culture and when Richie finally asked Eddie out he asked him out in Italian. And Eddie literally bursted and kissed Richie right there and “Finalmente, idiota!” “Finally, you idiot!” and kissed him again. 

They landed in Indianapolis at seven pm on a Thursday night. After lazily searching for their luggage, they found Richie’s aunt and Maggie’s sister, Karen. They greeted Eddie to her and then she led them out of the airport and to her van. 

The ride back to the Wheeler’s wasn’t very long, but since the Tozier’s and Eddie were exhausted, it seemed like forever. It was dark out, and only the silhouettes of evergreens and wimpy christmas lights were what was seen from the car window. 

Eddie stared out the window, admiring the sight, but soon just taking in his surroundings. He half-listened to the adults laughing and catching up with eachother, and he took in the smell of stale car freshner vanilla and sweet mint gum. He watched the tiny snowflakes melt when they hit the warm car, counting the seconds until they became droplets on the window. And then he looked to the boy next to him. Richie was looking ahead of him, and his eyes seemed to pop out wide every thirty seconds or so; he was in and out of sleep. Eddie watched him with a little smile on his face; his boyfriend was such a dork. Richie turned a little to face Eddie, and he smiled weakly. It was so visible how tired he was. Eddie just patted the spot next to him softly, and without any talking, hust silent communication, Richie slid over and rested against Eddie and fell asleep. And soon, while following Richie’s breathing pattern, Eddie calmed down and fell asleep. 

It felt like it had only been three seconds of sleep time before Went was calling their names for them to wake up. 

“What time is it Dad?” Richie had asked mid yawn. He stretched his lanky limbs, as well as Eddie. 

“It’s eleven. Your mother and Aunt Karen are already inside. The bed is set up for you and Eddie downstairs and your luggage is already in the house, right when you walk in. I’ll see you guys inside.” And with that, Went left the car door open and started to walk inside. 

Eddie yawned and started to make his way out of the car, until Richie grabbed his arm and swiftly plopped him down back into his seat. He then leaned in and kissed Eddie softly, and Eddie kissed back. They lazily made this exchange for a minute or so, and when Richie pulled away, he said, “Don’t know how many times I’ll be able to do that this weekend, so,” He didn’t finish, and just shrugged with a smile. 

Eddie smiled back. “Let’s go inside love.” And with that, they climbed out of the car and made their way inside the Wheeler residence. 

They made their way to the basement, with Richie saying he’ll just give Eddie a tour tomorrow, and they plopped down onto their bed and fell asleep. 

Eddie woke up to the sound of people talking and bacon sizzling. He could smell the breakfast foods and his mouth began to water. He was starving. 

His stomach growled loudly and Eddie blushed with embarrassment, even though there was nobody around besides his sleeping boyfriend. He really wanted to go up there, but not without Richie, because he felt like he’d be intruding if he walked up by himself. And he was a little shy because of his broken english, and he tends to stumble over his words more around strangers. 

As if on cue, though, Richie suddenly took a huge intake of breath and jolted awake. Eddie leaned back, away from Richie, startled, until he began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Richie asked with a smile. Eddie was laughing at Richie’s hair, it was all over the place and pieces were sticking up in odd places. 

“You,” he began. “You look like that scientist.” He giggled. 

“You mean Einstein?!” Richie laughed and Eddie nodded. “Eds gets off on a good one!” 

Eddie leaned into Richie and started giggling even more. Richie kissed the top of his head and laid back down, Eddie still resting on him. 

They lay there for a minute, and then Eddie’s stomach grumbled again. “Are you hungry?” Richie asked. 

“Molto.” “Very.” Eddie said. They then got up and stretched a little. Richie shook his head back and forth and then put his hair up in a bun to tame his curls, and Eddie sighed and then started playing with his hands. 

Richie noticed this, it was a coping tactic used by Eddie when he was nervous, as a distraction to keep himself calm. His brows furrowed. “What’s wrong Eddie-Spaghetti?” 

Eddie glared at him, but only for a second, before responding. “I don’t want to make a bad impression, is all.” He looked around the room, refusing to meet Richie’s eyes. 

“Hey hey hey, look at me,” He approached Eddie, and put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. Richie stood almost a foot taller than Eddie, and was the tallest in his whole family. 

Eddie still refused to look at him, until Richie took his finger and placed it under his chin, guiding Eddie’s head up to look at Richie. “Eds, you’re the nicest, sweetest, sassiest, sexiest-“ 

Eddie smacked him.

“-ow okay uhm, most passionate and bravest person I know. Everyone will love you, I promise.” 

Eddie smiled softly at that. He really loved this boy with all his heart. He leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you.” was all he said. 

The pair then walked up the stairs, the noise of talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s company getting louder and louder as they went up each stair. Richie went first, and as soon as he walked through the door, he was met with good mornings and heys and how are you’s. Eddie felt good in this presence, the atmosphere of the Wheeler household was light and beautiful and cheery. 

Eddie was shy around everyone though. In the dining room, stood five people he’d never met before. 

“Everyone, this is Eddie, my lovely escort to your humble abode and par-tay on this fine weekend.” 

“Hello everyone.” He said, trying to hide his accent a little. Everyone greeted him back with just as much enthusiasm as they had for Richie, and suddenly, all his worries went away. 

He was surprised when he saw Mike Wheeler. Richie already told him he looked just like him, since they were twins, but he didn’t expect this. They were identical in appearance, but complete opposites in personality. Mike always looked grouchy and his hair was shorter than Richie’s. He didn’t swear as much as Richie and had the ultimate RBF. But he was nice. 

The Tozier and Wheeler family had an odd-ish family tree. When Karen was expecting her second child, that was around the same time Maggie, Karen’s sister, found out, after her second miscarriage, that she was infertile. And this was also the time Karen happened to find out she was carrying two babies instead of one. She saw how badly Maggie wanted a child, so when Richie and Mike were born, Maggie took Richie and Karen left Mike. It wasn’t like she wanted to separate her twin boys, but she also didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal. And it wasn’t. Richie and Mike both knew and were told when they were old enough to understand, and all of their friends knew as well. They thought it was pretty cool, twins separated at birth, and then they reunite during the holidays. It was a story straight out of The Parent Trap....kind of. 

Eating breakfast with the Wheeler’s was fun, Eddie will admit, even though he barely talked. Richie did most of the talking for him, though, talking about how they met and what Derry life was like and such. Sort of boring. But Eddie was informed that Nancy, Mike and Richie’s older sister, has a husband, Jonathon, who is currently at his mother’s house, catching up with his family before they all come over for later to have dinner. Eddie also observed that the little one, Holly, who was only twelve, looked more like her father Ted, while Mike, Richie and Nancy looked like their mother Karen. Maggie and Karen looked almost similar, minus the fact that Karen was practically blonde and Maggie had dark, almost black, hair. 

The breakfast ended and the pair were back in the basement again, sitting on the couch and absent-mindedly watching TV. Eddie was flipping through the channels when Richie finally said, “Do you want to go shopping for christmas gifts for the Losers back home?” 

And Eddie stopped tapping the remote, to which the channel ended up being an infomercial about body cream. He looked up at Richie and nodded. “Do they have a lot of stores around here?” he asked, to which Richie nodded. 

“Quite a few. And maybe we could catch a movie after, if that sounds alright to you.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” He smiled back. 

And to that, Richie and Eddie suited up in their winter attire (sweaters, sweaters, and more sweaters) and went out on the town. They went to the supermarket and picked up some strong italian coffee blend (because it’s the only coffee they’ll both drink) and some caramel Pizzelle’s to snack on for later. They then made a pit stop to a little diner on the outskirts of town for some lunch, and then they went to the Starcourt Mall to go shopping for their friends. There, they found all the gifts for the Losers. 

For Beverly, they got a to-go sowing fix up kit that she could store in her purse. For Ben, they got him a History of The Architecture of The Renaissance book to add to his history collection. For Bill, they got him an old collector’s quill pen to write and draw with (along with some ink), as well as a sketchbook. For Mike, they got him a pair of new jeans and a shirt from the GAP, which was his favorite store, even though there wasn’t one in Derry. The closest GAP they had was an hour away at a wimpy outlet. And for Stan, Eddie and Richie got him a new set of binoculars for bird watching, as well as some seeds to plant in his garden. 

They were all simple little gifts, nothing too costly, since that was the number one rule for their Xmas Exchange. Eddie also picked himself up an ugly christmas sweater for the party, since it was tradition, and then they left to go home. 

By the time they arrived back at the Wheeler residence, it was almost dinner time, and more than the usual amount of cars were parked in the driveway. Richie noticed Eddie tense up and he patted Eddie’s shoulder. They got out of the car and before they got inside, Richie stopped Eddie at the door. 

“Ti amo.” Richie said, and in between each word, he kissed Eddie. Ti kiss amo kiss. 

Eddie roller his eyes but smiled and exchanged his own “Ti amo.” 

Once they opened the door, the pair were greeted with the pleasant smell of cigarette smoke and pasta sauce. 

“Heya folks!” Richie said loudly as he approached the two foreign people in the room. “Ah, if it isn’t my fair lady Joyce and my other fair lady Hopper. ‘Tis a pleasure to be in your presence.” Richie bowed and Eddie smacked his hand over his face out of annoyance. If they were alone, Eddie would’ve smacked Richie and would’ve told him to “Shut the fuck up smartass!”, but they were in the presence of multiple adults and that wouldn’t be a good second first impression. 

“You better watch that mouth Richard,” Hopper laughed while he bear hugged Richie. “Good to see you again son.”

“It is nice to see you, but aren’t you going to introduce us to him?” And Joyce pointed at Eddie. Eddie awkwardly smiled and stepped forward. 

“This is Edward-Spaghedward Kasbrak, from Sicily, Italia! ‘Za ‘za pizza pie!” Richie yelled, twirling his fake mustache and hopping around the room. Eddie squinted at Richie and sighed. 

“Uh no, my name is not that. I’m Eddie. I’m Richie’s...friend. And yes, I’m from Italy, but we don’t do that lame stereotypical stuff he’s doing, incase you were wondering.” Eddie explained. He reached out to shake their hands and smiled. 

“I would also apologize for his behavior but you’ve all known him for so long, I don’t think I need to,” Eddie added. 

Hopper and Joyce laughed. Richie stopped and looked at Eddie with a fake pout. “Meanie.” was all he said before he went to talk to his father in the other room. 

“He is a character, isn’t he?” Joyce said, and then continued helping Karen with the dinner. 

“What are you guys making? If you don’t mind me asking.” Eddie asked. He walked a little more towards the women. Hopper stayed leaned up against the counter. 

“Oh sweetie, you’re fine! We’re just making lasagna. I thought that maybe we could make something Italian as a warm welcome for our Italian guest.” Karen smiled and winked at him. 

Eddie’s chest began to fill with warmth. Lasagna wasn’t technically a traditional meal where he was from originally but he appreciated the attempt. And he loved lasagna so it’s didn’t matter to him anyway. This was such a thoughtful thing for them to do. “Oh, uh, thank you. That’s very sweet. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

And then Eddie spent the next fifteen minutes showing Joyce, Hopper and Karen how to properly arrange lasagna and helping them add special ingredients to the lasagna to make it even better. 

Richie walked in on them, and his heart swelled watching his boyfriend help them out with the dinner. He really loved that boy with his whole heart. 

Once the lasagna was in the oven, Richie and Eddie decided to go down into the basement to snuggle and watch some TV, but right before even reaching the basement steps, they could hear yelling. 

“Oh boy,” Richie said. “The gang’s all here.”

Eddie chuckled. The “Party”, which is what Richie calls them, was a group of kids all their age. Richie thought they were cool but more nerdier than the Losers. Eddie didn’t care, he liked people because he liked people. Eddie was a nerd, and so was Richie, not that he’d ever admit to that though. 

On their way down the steps, Richie stubbed his pinkie toe on a step, and suddenly began to swear excessively. 

“Fuck, oWWW, SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! The pAIN.” 

Eddie started to laugh really hard. Richie was so over dramatic. 

The Party stopped what they were doing and watched as Richie cussed his way down the stairs and to their shared bed, with Eddie trailing behind, holding the grocery bag of Pizzelle’s and clutching his stomach from laughter. 

“You’re so stupid Rich.” Mike said. His arm was around Jane, or El, as she preferred, or Elk, as Richie calls her. They were a couple, Eddie could conclude. She was a quiet thing. A red headed girl was dying of laughter, as well as a curly haired boy, at Richie. The other people in the group were smiling at Richie’s fault. 

As soon as Richie recovered, he flipped Mike the bird and then introduced Eddie to the Party. 

He found out the red headed girl was Max, and the curly headed boy was Dustin. He talked with a heavy lisp. There was a shorter boy, at Eddie’s height, named Will, and a taller boy, but not as tall as Richie and Mike, named Lucas. They all politely greeted Eddie. 

“You’re tan.” Was what Jane said after waving at him hello. 

“Oi Elk, pointin’ out the obvious here!” He yelled in some horrid australian accent. “Well, my Elky dearest, this here fellow is from ye ol’ Italy, the land of the boot, tan central, and home to the cutest people you’ll ever meet!”

“Like who?” Will asked. 

“Like ye ol’ madam Kaspbrak, that is! The finest lady in all the land!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Richie, per favore chiudi quella bocca del cazzo.” “Richie, please shut the fuck up.”

“Oh Kaspbrak, adori questo culo” “Oh Kaspbrak, you love this ass.” And he winked. 

Eddie blushed and laughed, flipping him off. 

“Woah Tozier, all those days of reading through an italian dictionary worked off huh?” he heard Max say. 

“Why yes it did. And with the help of the man himself, I’m now practically fluent in the pasta language!” 

Everyone groaned in response, even Eddie. Eddie walked over to the table they were all sitting it. “What were you guys doing before we got here? We didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“We were playing The Game of LIFE-“ Lucas began. 

“Surprisingly not D&D, I’m shocked.” Richie butted in. Eddie turned around and shushed him, before ushering Lucas to continue. 

“And we paired up into teams for some reason? And now we’re all confused. Also I don’t think we’re playing right.” He chuckled. 

“We probably should’ve just stuck to D&D,” Dustin said. 

“D&D?” Eddie repeated.

Richie laughed at that. “Oh no Eds. You just set off the longest convo of your life. Have fun.” He then plopped onto the bed, or really, just a blow up mattress, popped open the Pizzelle’s, and began to chow down on them. 

“It’s just a game we all play, a lot.” Mike said in response. Eddie just nodded. 

“Hey guys! Dinner!” They all heard Joyce call for them, so they sprung up and hauled ass to the dining room, eager to eat the beautiful smelling food. 

“Lasagna! Yummy!” Holly said as she took a huge bite. She then spit it out on her plate. “Ah! Hot!” She yelled, sticking her tongue out and breathing hard. 

“I told you sweetie, blow on your food first. It’s hot.” Karen said in her stern mother voice. The whole table was surrounded and people were crammed as they stuffed their faces with lasagna. 

“Mmmm, this is delicious. Thank you Joyce and Karen.” Maggie said to the girls. 

“Oh, don’t thank us, it was Eddie who helped us out by added special ingredients and spices to liven it up.” Joyce said. Eddie blushed. 

“Well Eddie, this is absolutely wonderful. Amazing job.” Maggie said to him. She put her hand on top of his, giving it a small pat before continuing her meal.

Richie was already going in for his third helping. 

“Richie, lascia del cibo anche per noi.” “Richie, save some food for the rest of us.” Eddie whispered to Richie. 

Richie nodded but still dug into his third helping. “Mi dispiace piccolo, ma questa merda è così buona. Per favore cucinami questo quando torniamo a casa. PER FAVORE!” “I'm sorry babe, but this shit is so good. Please cook me this when we get back home. PLEASE!” 

Eddie laughed in response. “Ti amo.” Eddie whispered to Richie before finishing his plate. 

Later, the group of young almost-adults played D&D, Richie guiding Eddie through it, while they loudly chomped on Pizzelles. It was a fun night, getting to know Richie’s brother’s friends and family and getting more comfortable with speaking and just genuinely enjoying himself. He got bored with D&D so he let Richie take his place and he decided to call his mother. There was a phone in the basement that he used. He felt a little guilty because he was supposed to ring his family when they touched down, but since he was exhausted and really had no way of doing that, he decided now would be a good time. He knew his house phone by heart and called up, and after one and a half rings, Frank’s lovely thick, Italian accent flew through the phone. Eddie smiled and got warm at the familiarity of his father’s voice. 

“Ciao Papa!” Eddie said into the phone. 

“Oh Eddie! Ciao! Ciao! Aspetta, fammi prendere tua madre. Sarà così eccitata di sentire la tua voce!” “Oh Eddie! Hi! Hi! Hold on, let me go get your mother. She is going to be so excited to hear your voice!”

“Okay,” Eddie said lightly. He waited not even a second and then he heard his mother’s loud voice. 

“Eddie! Ciao bella! Come stai? Come sta l'Indiana? Fa freddo? Sei comodo? Il tempo è bello?” “Eddie! Hi beautiful! How are you? How is Indiana? Is it cold? Are you comfortable? Is the weather nice?”

“Sto bene, mamma. Indiana non è molto diversa da Derry, ma questo posto è decisamente più caldo in inverno che nel Maine. Come state ragazzi?” “I'm doing well, mom. Indiana isn't that much different than Derry, but this place is definitely warmer in the wintertime than in Maine. How are you guys?” 

“Bene, tesoro.” “Good, honey.” 

And they continued their conversation well into the next half hour, Eddie talking about his day, and even at one point, having Richie on the phone, talking to Eddie’s parents. Eddie smiled as he watched Richie talk to his mom and dad about the plane ride and how Eddie almost lost his luggage. 

He was hugging Richie from behind, head rested in between his shoulder blades, feeling the vibration of Richie’s voice course throughout his body. He loved that feeling. And it was even more pleasant (and hotter) when he was speaking Italian. 

After a little while, when the Party had left and it was just the pair, stuffed and tired from the Pizzelle’s and the long phone convo, they lay on the bed, in more comfortable clothes, lying to face eachother. They were quietly enjoying each other’s company when Richie began to talk. 

“I didn’t expect you to be affectionate with me earlier,” He smiled. 

Eddie blushed a little. “Me neither. But you were just so cute and hot talking in Italian that I couldn’t resist.”

“Hot?” 

“Mhm.” Eddie’s eyes were droopy yet so soft and beautiful and Richie was getting lost in them. They were chocolate with little specks of gold, just like his own. He leaned forward and kissed Eddie gently. Eddie embraced the kiss and brought his hand up to hold Richie’s face. Richie then brought Eddie closer to him, and they continued to make out. 

Eddie spun himself to lay on top of Richie, and they continued, with Richie’s hands roaming Eddie’s muscular back. 

Eddie shifted a little and Richie groaned.

“Ugh, Eds, you’re such a tease.”

“Don’t call me that.”

They continued their make out until Mike came down and yelled out of pure shock and embarrassment. 

“EW! Oh dear god what did I just witness oh Jesus Christ.”

“Mike what the fuck! Knock next time man!”

“Sorry Dickard, but I left something down here and I needed to grab it before I leave with El.”

Eddie snorted at the name Dickard. 

Mike stormed to the wobbly table and grabbed something neither Eddie nor Richie could see, and then left as quick as he came. 

“Dickard,” Eddie said to himself, now off of Richie, lying next to him. “I’m gonna use that from now on.”

“Oh god.” Richie replied, groaning but still laughing, and kissed Eddie one more time.

And then, with their silent communication, they both agreed to cuddle with each other to sleep, with Eddie as the big spoon, and Richie as the little spoon, because why else?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m pretty sure this will be a two parter because i feel like it’s kind of unfinished? and a little rushed oh well SORRY
> 
> pls comment below any suggestions for a different fic idea and any corrections that need to be made. thank you again for reading!! <3


End file.
